


Robot

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, little bit of sadness but mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon:  hi! your requests are open right? if not just ignore this! I was wondering if I could get a Kirk hurt/comfort based on the song "Robot" by The Sam Willows? (it's such a good song by such a good group if you haven't heard it/them I highly suggest you check them out!) and I was hoping you could make it where Kirk is comforting the reader please. thank you so so much *insert heart emoji bc I'm on pc rip*





	Robot

There are days when nothing goes wrong, absolutely nothing. There are no sad stories, or sad events, not mean words said or unfortunate incidents. But despite this, there are those days where despite its almost perfect nature you still feel sad, still feel hurt, still feel that ache in your chest and you don’t know why. 

It is those days, days like today, where you find yourself, after a shift in engineering, trailing back to the quarters you shared with Jim. You couldn’t explain why you felt such heaviness in your chest and on your shoulders, couldn’t pin point the reason for your sadness. But it was there, whether you had a reason or not. 

The door to your quarter whooshed open with the code. Jim was already sat on the bed waiting, it was unusual, usually he was still in the bridge.

“What are you doing here?”

“Scotty said you weren’t feeling too good today. Figured i’d stop working over time and come see how you are. So?” It actually makes you want to cry. That Scott took note, cared enough to tell Jim, that Jim cared enough to stop being a workaholic and wait for you to get in. That he cared enough to listen and be there. 

“I’m sad.” You kick off your shoes before collapsing in his lap, arms around his neck, face pressing into his shoulder. “I don’t know why, I just am. I feel...heavy.” You know that Jim understands, there are days when he collapses onto you, head falling to your lap and he too has no explanation for that feeling. But that is what relationships are about, holding each other when you feel sad even if there’s no explanation. Being there when the other needs you.

You feel a hand in your hair, rubbing at the base of your neck in soothing circles. “You want to cuddle and watch some vids? See if I can’t get the replicator to make some ice-cream or something?” 

You pull back just enough to smile up at him, the first smile you’d cracked all day, “I’d love that, thank you.” You press a kiss to his cheek before crawling off his lap and further into bed. 

You might have these days where everything feels bad even though nothing bad has happened, you might days when bad stuff keeps coming, but at least you always had Jim waiting ready to find a way to make you smile even when that seemed impossible.  

 


End file.
